I Know We Just Met, But I Love You
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: A BatCat oneshot! Please Review! This is from the 2004 TV show.
1. Chapter 1

**Discaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I realized that Batman and Catwoman were totally meant to be, so here's a fanfic with fluff and asterousness.**

* * *

"That's not what they think!" Selina states pointing to the Jappanese men infront of the building.

Bruce narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. "Hand it over." Bruce tells her and holds out his hand

"What?" She asked, "I gave it all back." Selina says

"All?" He asked

She sighed, "fine. You sure do spoil a girl's fun." Selina said tossing Bruce the Remote to the remote control batarang.

Bruce caught the remote in his palm, and turned to face Catwoman again. She was gone. With out a trace.

Bruce let a small smirk display itself on his lips.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce was still in costume as Alfred entered the cave. "Master Bruce, when I said find someone like you, I didn't mean it like that." The English butler joked

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Alfred." Bruce says.

The thing was, her smile. That smirk. The Batman smirked, and that was not often.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said with a louder volume.

Bruce hadn't realized it, but he had been tweaking his utility belt in his thoughts and ignoring Alfred.

"What? Oh, sorry Alfred. I was lost in thought." Bruce appologized

"That's alright, sir, I will just be upstairs if you need me." Alfred said and took the elevator up and came out of the grandfather clock.

Back in the Batcave, Bruce finished tweaking his utility belt, and obviously had to build a new remote control batarang considering Catwoman destroyed his first one, but he didn't seem to mind so much. Weird.

The Batwave went off, it was none other than the Princess of Plunder herself. Bruce smirked a little.

At the museum across town, Selina stood infront of a red marble stone cat.

"Me-ow." She purred

There was lasers on all sides of the statue, she smirked. 'Kitty play' she thought to her self. She took out a glass kitty, and quickly swapped the two in the blink of an eye.

Selina held the marble feline in her hands and quickly put it in her pouch.

"Stealing again? Already?" A deep voice asked from behind her

Selina turned and saw the Dark Knight, "Well hello, Handsome." Selina purred

Batman narrowed his eyes once more, "put the cat back and this will be easy."

"Aww, but I was just good, a little bit ago." Selina cutly pouted

In the back of Bruce's mind, he was smirking.

"Just hand it over, Catwoman." Bruce orders once more holding out his hand.

Selina sighed and swaped the two items back. "There, handsome." She says

Bruce smirked a little as she swung away on her whip.

Bruce got back to the manor.

"Master Bruce," a British accented voice said sternly, "I thought the Batman was finished for the night."

"There was a museum emergency..." Bruce explained, "Catwoman was there and she was trying to steal the Rebel Cat."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "I thought she had retired like you should have."

"I guess she didn't." Bruce says removing the cowl from his face

"Obviously she did not." Alfred said

"Yeah." Bruce mumbled

"Sir, you had better get to bed, Bruce Wayne is hosting another charity event tomorrow night. You need your rest." Alfred tells Bruce.

"Okay, okay, Alfred, good night." Bruce says and walks over to the pole that takes him upstairs. He got upstairs and headed for his room.

Bruce laid his phone on the nightstand next to the large bed. He sighed. _'A cat's night out,'_ he said to himself thinking of Catwoman.

Bruce put on his black sweatpants and left his shirt off. The silk sheets felt nice after a night chasing a cat. A very... attractive, cat. He thought to himself as sleep engulfed him.

Meanwhile...

Selina entered the window to her apartment. She flopped down on her couch exausted, with a sigh. She removed her mask and her beautiful ink black hair poured out onto her shoulders.

"Bats and Cats night on the town." She mused to her self out loud.

A black and white cat jumped into her lap and purred as it rubbed it's head on her stomach. She strokes the cat's fur and it let's out a purr of delight. Selina looked over at the clock. It was 2:18 am.

She took off her costume and replaced it with a baggy shirt and shorts.

"Oh, Delilah, what can I do now?" Selina asked the cat

She just remembered something. Bruce Wayne was having a charity ball. _'I guess I'll attend.'_ She thought to herself.

Selina stood up and walked over to her closet, she took out a nice red dress with a single strap on her left shoulder. "This will do..." she says again out loud, and holds the dress on front of her as if to see what it would look like.

She set the dress on her desk chair. She climbed into her bed and got under the covers. She laid her head down and drifted into a dream where the Batman and Catwoman fell in love.

The next day, Selina woke and checked the news for any new play toys available for stealing. To her despair, there was not. she groaned. Even after a whole night with the Batman she wanted an adventure.

That night, Bruce dressed for the ball and headed down stairs as the guests arrived.

Selina entered Wayne Manor. There were people everywhere. Everyone was dressed in elegant dresses and wore jewels and expensive accessories. She was checking her phone and walking, when she accidentally ran into Bruce Wayne himself!

"Oop, sorry." she says looking up and seeing his blue eyes meet hers, "well, now I'm even more sorry, Mister Bruce Wayne." Selina says putting a hand on her hip and smirking

Bruce seemed mused, and smirked back, "That's alright, miss," he stopped to let her say her name in the blank he had left

"Kyle. Selina Kyle." she tells him smirking turning into smiling

His smirk also disappeared and was replace with a smile.

Bruce lead Selina to a table where she sat down. She looked around, as she talked with Bruce for hours. The same blond and ginger kept shooting her glares, not nregular glares death glares.

She only smirks to herself in the back of her head. "so," she says to Bruce, "What kind of pets do you like?" she asked setting her glass of water down

"Well, recently, I have taken a liking to cats. But I like dogs as well. What about you, Selina?" Bruce asked

"I'm not a very wild dog person but I take in stray cats and try to find them homes." Selina tells Bruce.

Bruce smiled.

"Sir," a voice asked with a British accent, "it's time for your toast," Alfred says

Bruce sighed, and closed his eyes. "Alright, Alfred I'll be there in a sec..." Bruce tells his butler.

The faithful old butler left the two and Selina looked at Bruce whose smile had faded. "Aww, does Brucie boy not wanna leave me?" she teased him

His smirk returned and he replied, "Or you just want me to stay longer." Bruce teased her back

She chuckled, "I guess I don't." she says while still chuckling

He smiled, "well you wont have to,"

Bruce stood up and extended his hand. Selina smirked a little and took his hand that he had extended to her.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, Wayne industries would like to thank you for all your generous donations." Bruce says with a smile on his face.

Selina was standing next to him and she smiled as well. Both blue eyes sparkled in the light.

"A toast to the new Children's Hospital." Bruce finished and set the drink on the table

Selina looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"I don't drink." Bruce explained.

Selina smiled. She didn't either. "That's great!" Selina says setting her drink down as well.

"Great." Bruce says and smiled

Selina looked past the light glaring in her eyes and saw the blond and ginger glaring at her again. 'Back off he's mine.' She thinks to her self and a smirk forms on her lips.

Bruce noticed the smirk on her black covered lips. Even though they were black, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was in a high pony tail, but a little hair on her temples. The only make up she wore was her black lip stick. Her dress was red and came to a stop at her lower thigh. Her neck was bound with a golden chain and red ruby gem.

Guests started to come up and shake his hand. The blond came up first with another blond. The man beside her had blond and brown hair, blue eyes and wore a nice suit with a green tie. The girl wore a strapless blue dress that reached her knees. In her left hand she held a clutch to match the eye were crystal blue and her lips were cherry red. Her hair fell on her shoulders and curled on the ends.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa Crofthart." the girl says smiling at Bruce, then glaring at Selina.

"I'm David." the man says and shakes Bruce's hand

Bruce smiled and shook his hand as well. "Thank you both for your generous donation to the new Children's Hospital." Bruce says politely

Before they left, Vanessa glared another icey dagger at Selina. Selina let a smirk form on her black lips. After a ton of guests, the ginger walked up to Selina and Bruce. This girl's hair was in a bun and her bangs laying on the left side of her head partly covering her eye, her eyes were chocolate brown, and her lips were bright pink. Her dress was a bright pink and came to her mid-thigh.

"Hi, Bruce, I'm Vicky Vale." The girl introduced her self.

"Hello, Miss Vale, the new Children's Hospital and Wayne Industries thanks you for your generous donation." Bruce replied with a bright smile.

Vicky winked at Bruce and turned to leave, but before she did, she glared at Selina and used a finger to drag it across her throat to say Selina would not win this fight for Bruce. Selina just smirked wider than before accepting the challenge from both. The charity ball was over now, and the only one left was Selina and Bruce and Alfred. Bruce closed the doors and turned around to see Selina helping Alfred pick up glasses and such thing like that. He smiled to himself.

After Alfred had left for the kitchen, Selina turned and ran into Bruce again. Bruce chuckled, "You just like run into me don't you?"

"Who wouldn't? I mean just bumping into Bruce Wayne on the street? that's like a once in a life time opportunity." Selina says smirking playfully.

"So, do you want to stay for the night?" Bruce asked smirking

"Of course." Selina say and they walk up to the second floor of Wayne manor.

The two sat down on the large couch in the living room, and kicked off their shoes and socks. Well, her heels and his shoes and socks but what ever. They just met as Bruce and Selina but something clicked between the and they didn't even know they had fallen in love.

Selina sat down on the couch and took her hair down as Bruce sat down next to her. They turned the TV on and got comfortable. Selina removed the necklace around her neck, and set it on the table next to the couch. Bruce and Selina watched TV for a little, while comfortably cuddling with each other. Selina laid on her side on the couch, Bruce behind her and an arm draped casually over her stomach. He had his head propped up on his hand and she laid her head on her arm. The Batwave went off, and Bruce had to make an excuse for something he forgot to check. Selina was okay with it, she stood up, grabbed a red super soft cotton blanket off a near by chair, laid back down on the couch and draped it over her self. Bruce took one last look at her, and quickly walked to the old clock that lead to the Batcave. Turns out it was Penguin.

_'Steeling at this hour of course.'_ Bruce thought

Bruce changed into his Batman costume and took off to stop the Penguin.

Batman arrived at the museum and jumped out of the car, used a grappling batarang and grappled onto the roof. The Penguin stood in front of a small golden statue that looked like Rah, the Egyptian sun god. His helpers held a large bag that Penguin put the statue of Rah in side of. Batman narrowed his eyes and quietly landed behind the three and took the two holding the bag out by surprise.

"Give it up, Penguin." Batman ordered

"Why would I do that, Batsy?" Penguin asked

"Because it would cause you less pain." Batman says

"Nah, I don't think so!" Penguin says and starts swinging the sharp blade on his umbrella at Batman's chest.

Batman easily dodged all the wacky swings from Penguin. Annoyed, Batman used a batarang and cut off half of the umbrella leaving Penguin with only the hand grip for the Penguin.

The cops showed up while Batman was still battling the Penguin, Bruce narrowed his eyes, and knocked the bird out and quickly got back into his car with that he drove back to Wayne Manor.

Bruce entered the Batcave and removed his Batman costume. He sighed, when he got back up to the floor and saw Selina still on the couch exactly where he left her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "About time don't you think?" she asked

"There were annoying issues." Bruce replied while returning her smile with a smirk.

She looked at his new attire. He changed and now wore a white t shirt and black sweat pants. "Well, I didn't expect to stay for the night, so I have nothing else."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow and smirked wider. "We have a few things Alfred bought in case,"

"Oh, prepared for anything I see," Selina says

Bruce walked over to her and laid down behind her. She rolled over and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his nose. The two sat up, "So how do you like Wayne Manor?" Bruce asked.

"Its beautiful needs more cat art, but it's still beautiful." Selina stated

His arms wrapped around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "So what's your favorite charity?"

"Gotham Animal Shelter." Selina says

Selina felt Bruce place her on his lap, "Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Very" she says, and wrapped her arms around his neck

Selina kissed his cheek, "Charming," he complimented

Bruce kissed her lips and she threaded her finger through his hair. They got up and moved down the hall to Bruce's huge master suite. Selina had been given a black pair of shorts and a t shirt. Bruce and Selina snuggled down into the soft silk covers. Bruce held her in his arms and kissed her lips again.

Their legs were entangled with each other under the silk sheets. Selina sighed and rested her head on his chest, with his chin on her soft wavy hair. That night the hero and the villain fell asleep without knowing the other was Batman and Catwoman.

But there was one thing that crossed both their minds that night.

_'I know we just met, but I love you...'_

* * *

**AN: So what did ya think? good? awful? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I decided to make another chapter for this fic of Batman and Catwoman**

* * *

Selina was the first to wake. She groaned still obviously half asleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked around. 'Wait, where- oh, never mind.' Bruce was still asleep. Selina smirked, and laid back own as Bruce's eyes started to open to reveal deep ocean blue eyes. Selina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Morning."

Bruce placed his hands at her waist and leaned in pressing his forehead against hers. "Good Morning," he replied.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Selina asked

"Well, when guests are over, Alfred usually makes French toast and eggs." Bruce tells her

She kissed his nose, "if your free tonight, wanna go out for dinner?"

Bruce's smirked widened, "Alright."

"What time is good for you?" she asks her hand moving to the back of his head and running her fingers in his soft hair.

"Eight is open." Bruce tells her

She smirked and sat up, "then I'll be here."

Later in that day, Selina just couldn't stop thinking of Bruce! She thought it was just because every girl swoons over him, but the way he looked at her. It was almost eight and he couldn't find anything to occupy himself with to destruct himself from the thoughts of her... Selina Kyle.

Eight finally came! And Bruce found Selina right on time! Selina had on casual jeans, and a red zip up hoodie over a black tank top. She carried a few belongings, but not too many.

"Hey, it's eight." Selina said smiling.

"So it is. Care to come in?" Bruce asked

"I'd be delighted!" Selina said

They ate dinner, and talked about random stuff. (AN: Who knew the cat and the bat would fall in love? I DID!)

"So, what were your parents like?" She asks

Bruce stiffened. "They were... amazing. They cared so much about me, like there was nothing in the world to stop me from them staying with me. But I was-"

Selina kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She said apologetically

Bruce smiled at how she never forced him to do anything! She must have understood. "What were yours like?" He asked

She sighed. "My mother was the best! She always was there when I needed her. Dad...dad was mad. Dad kille her! Nearly killed me..." Selina said quietly

Bruce frowned. "Hey, hey." He said, "look, I'm here for you." He told her honestly. She smiled, and he brushed away a single tear that had rolled onto her rosey cheeks.

They sat down and drank tea, then watched a movie.

Alfred found him and Selina sound asleep on the couch, and smiled as he cover them in a blanket. "You truly do love her, sir." He whispered and headed off to bed.

* * *

**AN: more fluff in future chapters! Enjoy and Reveiw!**


End file.
